Zigue-zague, pensamentos que se entreligam
by Piketuxa
Summary: Há momentos em que nos pegamos pensando no que fizemos, no que temos que fazer, no que já aconteceu em nossas vidas e no que irá acontecer. São momentos de profunda reflexão, e são neles que despertamos o arrependimento, a esperança e até mesmo descobrimos sentimentos e pensamentos. São importantes e necessários e até mesmo aqueles dois sabiam disso.
1. Capítulo 9-1 - Motivos

**Zigue-zague, pensamentos que se entreligam**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.1: Motivos**

* * *

Não saber nada sobre ele era um tormento para mim. Tudo o que eu mais queria era tomá-lo em meus braços e dizer-lhe que tudo daria certo, que eu estava com ele para ajudá-lo a vencer seus traumas.

Mas ele se recusava a contar-me sobre seu passado, e isso irritava-me muito. Ele deveria confiar cegamente em mim, entregar-me sua vida, seu destino e futuro, e eu iria cuidar dele com todo o meu zelo, garantiria que ele seria feliz.

Mas não, Cloud insistia em não deixar-me saber tudo sobre ele.

Eu sentia que ele fechava uma parte de seu coração para mim e eu não iria aceitar, queria seu coração todo para mim, independente das feridas que haveria nele.

Quando eu o conheci soube que não poderia deixá-lo ir embora. Ora!, aquele belo rapaz, loiro, de intensos olhos azuis e pele clara, tão hesitante quanto uma virgem e surpreendentemente fofo como um coelho. Eu o queria para mim! Eu o teria!

Me intrigava que ele tivesse sido achado na fronteira. O que ele fazia ali? Ou melhor: o que o fizera ir parar ali? Poucas eram as pessoas que cruzavam Avalanche pelas terras de Tempestade, aliás, ninguém nunca havia feito aquilo.

Meus homens pretendiam interrogá-lo, torturá-lo e até matá-lo. Eu sei que alguns, escondido do resto, iriam violá-lo e abusar dele, apesar da minha ordem expressa de que esse tipo de situação não aconteceria por aqui, havia alguns rebeldes que ousavam desobedecer-me.

Suspirei, o que eu havia feito com Cloud era imperdoável. Eu nem sabia mais como poderia voltar a encará-lo. Minha frustração pela negação dele em contar-me sobre ele levou-me a extremos dos quais eu arrependo-me profundamente, mas já está feito, não há volta.

Ele havia dito que me odiava e eu sabia merecer tal sentimento. Retirá-lo do quarto foi a minha única alternativa. Eu sabia que, por si mesmo, ele não faria.

Não há mais saída, minha única solução é esperar que ele possa perdoar-me. Que eu possa perdoar-me.


	2. Capítulo 9-2 - Motivação

**Capítulo 9.2: Motivação**

* * *

Aquela ardência era apenas uma prova de que eu não estava vivendo um sonho.

Pode até parecer que aquela surra que Sephiroth me dera fora algo ruim, mas eu sabia que havia coisas muito piores nessa vida.

Aliás, apesar do que ele fizera, eu não conseguia odiá-lo, simplesmente não podia. Ele havia dado-me uma casa, um lugar para morar, comida, vestes, proteção. Estar aqui, nesta mansão, é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Como eu poderia odiar a pessoa que me proporcionou tais comodidades?

Ele era um General, afinal. Se não fosse decidido e bruto em alguns momentos poderia ter sua liderança questionada.

Bem, eu entendia sua frustração pela minha negação em contar-lhe sobre o meu passado. Eu não imaginava uma reação tão violenta, mas eu sabia que, em algum momento, ele se cansaria dessa falta de informações toda e exigiria que eu contasse.

Eu estava aqui como um fugitivo. Não havia contado como fui parar na divisa entre os dois países, aliás, era muito raro alguém sair de Tempestade pelas fronteiras, principalmente as com o país inimigo deles: Avalanche.

Na realidade eu queria contar para Sephiroth meus traumas, minhas dores. Queria abrir-me com alguém, ou especificamente com ele, e deixar toda a angústia da minha alma se esvair.

Sim, eu sei que apenas poderei sentir alívio quando me livrar de todo esse peso, toda a dor for transformada em palavras. Não sei se haverá lágrimas, mas eu sei que serei tomado por um enorme alívio posteriormente.

O meu passado, meu terrível passado; eu queria muito me livrar dele. Queria poder sorrir verdadeiramente, livre de qualquer segredo avassalador, viver como um homem comum – apesar de achar isso quase impossível.

Talvez eu só quisesse poder viver ao lado de Sephiroth, mas, para isso, eu precisarei contar-lhe tudo. Será que conseguirei? Eu quero permanecer no Grupo FF, mas preciso vencer meus fantasmas ou estarei vulnerável sem a proteção do General.

Eu sei que muitos me querem fora daqui. O primeiro deles é o Capitão, sei disso. Também sei que há um traidor aqui dentro, ouvi alguns comentários sobre não obedecerem as ordens de Sephiroth por incentivo de alguém.

Acho que vou procurar descobrir quem é, assim poderei sanar a dívida que tenho com o General.

É isso, irei descobrir quem é o traidor e contar ao General minha história. Só não sei em qual ordem os farei.


End file.
